


Pastel Skylights

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: I'm Done Chronicles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Penny - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Lila is a bitch, Mari is moving on, Mari needs a hug, uncle Jagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Inside





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was hurting. She saw through Lila's lies. And no one but Nino, Chloé, and Kagami saw it too. Chloé suggested she should transfer to a different school. And she did. Nino suggested she should get a new phone because of Alya hurting her. She did, and only the people she trusts have her new number. Kagami suggested that she should transfer to her school. She's grateful she did. And since Adrien didn't help her, she moved on from her crush on him to find she has a boyfriend at her new school, his name is Novartis, and along with that, a new hero appears. The Peacock miraculous holder. And she's grateful for that because of Hawkmoth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chloé was spiteful. Now she's gentle to her friends and holds them close. She moved on from Adrien. He was sitting there watching his friend get hurt and not say anything. She thought she loved him but he did nothing about Lila. She's happily dating Luka. She saw what Lila was doing, saw right through the lies, and saw it hurting Marinette. So with help from her father, she was able to get Mari out and into a better school. The school Pastel Skies is a very prestigious school that focuses on their students' interests, be it art, music, dance, or a sport, etc the school will help. They make sure their environment is warm and welcoming, Just the thing Marinette needs. And since Alya isn't a reliable reporter anymore she took over and started blogging about the heroes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nino's had enough. Alya went too far this time. She pushed and pushed her friend away. Till she never comes to this school anymore. Alya has also believed a stranger at face value over her best friend. So Nino told her enough is enough. He ended his relationship with her. He's cut all ties he had to her. He's cut her out of his life. And he's helped Marinette cope, he's helped her leave this life she has and made sure she will never come back. Nino has been Marinette's best friend from elementary school. And he's glad that she has new friends and a boyfriend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagami was pissed. She was pissed at Marinette's old friends. She was pissed at Adrien for not standing up or saying anything about what was going on. She was pissed at the school for letting this liar harm another student to the point said student had to transfer schools. Kagami was pissed, but now she's happy Mari's out, she's happy that Mari no longer has to through that ever again. She's happy that Mari has new friends, a new life, and a new love. And Lila was the cause of it. Kagami was pissed but now she's letting her frustration out on Adrien because he let his friend get hurt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What happens when Marinette's old friends learn the harmful truth? What happens when Adrien realizes his feelings for Marinette and it's too late? What happens when Lila leaves Paris after everyone in Marinette's old class find out she's lying? What happens when Mari's old classmates want forgiveness? What happens when Hawkmoth doesn't akumatize the classmates? What happens when Mari's old life comes knocking on the door? And what happens when Mari doesn't forgive them?


	2. Chapter 2

Lila’s promise to take away all her friends came true, and her lovely world came crashing down. Marinette can’t even walk into her school without being glared at. Don’t get her wrong somewhere there for her but she pleaded with them to not speak out so they do not join her. And to top it off her hero duties seem to only fall on her and Kujaku. Kujaku joined there team when Chat Noir didn’t seem inclined to help. Both a blessing for a new partner but a curse to deal with Chat.

After a month of this going on, enough was enough. Her parents told her that she’d be transferred and they weren’t going to take no for an answer, at first they expected her to tell then not too, but for the first time in months, Marinette looked up at them with a wide smile and tears streaking down her face. She was getting out, and she couldn’t be happier.

Tom and Sabine had transferred her to the most prestigious school with the help of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, Marinette has entered Pastel Skylights. A place for its students to be creative, to be expressive, and to always look out for their own. For the first time in months and even years she felt safe at the school, and she felt like life was looking up. And on the first day, that’s when she met Katakira.

Well, more like skull-crushing. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there” Mari said in a panic, great in the first day and she bashes her head into another. “It’s quite alright starlight,” said the boy. Marinette looked up when a hand was in her view, and she saw the most vibrant violet eyes, they looked like a night sky with little specs of white, his waist-length hair two-toned, the roots a dark purple that fades into a light lavender at the tips in a french braid with a peacock hairpin in his hair, and what struck out the most was his kind smile and gentle eyes. “My name is Katakira Ōkami. What’s yours and are you new here?” Katakira asked. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Yes I am new here.”

“Well, It’s always a pleasure meeting new kin. Welcome to Pastel Skylights. May I please see your schedule?” Katakira asks. Marinette nodes her head a little dazed then remembers he asked her a question. Blushing in embarrassment she digs around in her purse and finds the schedule, and she hands it to him. “Here you go,” Marinette says with a smile. “Well your first class is creative writing/literature with Ms. Ozmav, but call her Oz. Come I have that same class,” He said taking Marinette’s hand and leading them to their first class.

The school was huge, it looked like you could fit the Mayor’s hotel in here 5 times over and still have room. As they walked there were a lot of students smiling and wave with greetings, some went as far as saying hello to them. Marinette started to feel happy and safe here, and she wouldn’t trade it for her last school.

“Well, here we are. Oz’s classroom” Katakira states with joy. From looking inside the classroom Marinette can say that it has stain glass windows with each color of the rainbow giving of peaceful vibes. The desks were all in shapes of a symbol, one was even the shape of a heart, there were books in the room and there was also a wall that had works people wrote so others could see.

“Ah, you must be a new student. It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Dupain-Cheng” the teacher-Oz said with a smile. “Just Marinette is fine Oz,” Marinette said with a smile, she’s gonna like this teacher. “Ah, I see you met Katakira, one of my best creative students. I only wish I made you stay in my class but who am I to cage creativity?” She said with a smile. Yep definitely gonna love this teacher.

“Oh, you know me Oz. I’m more into ice skating and on the gymnastics. And besides, even if you tried to keep me, the fashion department and the art class wouldn’t allow it,” Katakira said, some sort of inside Joke, Mari thought. “In any case welcome to Pastel Skylights, I hope your day remains clear so the light might shine through,” Oz said with a bright smile. “Wait, you guys have a fashion department? How’d I not know this?” Marinette wasn’t kidding when she asked that, cause the brochure said nothing about a fashion department.

“Actually yes, aspiring designers have their own studios and I’m they’re model, well they’re male model, but it’s only really for ice skating and the gymnastics. I also take dance lessons, because I need to make sure I’m flexible enough to do some of the stretches in the gym,” Katakira said. Which is true because some of the stretches she pulled as Ladybug, she couldn’t due as Marinette, and maybe Kujaku had some hand in it.

There’s a chime that sounds through the school that signals its time for class. “Come starlight you can sit with me, I’ll help you catch up a bit,” Katakira told her with a smile. And she smiled back with a little blush from the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> The original Miraculous holder is the same person as the male character.


End file.
